Pet Shop
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: What happens when Sonic characters stumble upon a human Pet Shop while visiting earth? Uh, a lot of embarrassing moments. Slight Silvamy, oneshot


_Working at a pet store bored out of my mind once, I thought about how hilarious it would be to see Sonic or one of his friends come through the doors, and what they would think of what we call a pet shop. So, here's the result of my random thought- a oneshot, this one's slight Silvamy. x3_

**Pet Shop**

"What's this?" Amy pondered aloud, looking at the sign. Silver turned to look, having spent all day shopping and tagging along with Amy, and he didn't mind knowing she wasn't interested in another clothing shop. He raised a brow at the oddly shaped sign and read aloud.

"Pet Store? Should we go in?" Silver frowned. "This looks weird..."

"_People_ are weird. I _want_ to know." Amy laughed, ducking inside without another word from Silver, who was now staring wide eyed after her.

"_Alright_ then, guess we're going in." He chuckled as he tugged open the door, then his eyes began scanning the area wearily. "What _is_ this?" He asked, and joined Amy in front of a window. She pointed to a sign near it.

"They're _pets_." Amy explained. "People buy them as companions."

"How _lame_!" Silver barked out a laugh. "They have to _buy _friends?"

"It's not _like _that, silly!" Amy retorted, igniting a confused expression from Silver.

"Enlighten me." He teased, craning his neck to see a cluster of budgie birds. "Wow, these guys are cool!" He exclaimed. "But why aren't they outdoors?"

"Pets, Silver. _Pets_."

"You keep _saying_ that word like it means anything!"

"I know... it means people have them to _own _them."

"That- that's not _fair_!!" He spurted, rounding on her incredulously. "They're like _slaves_!" Silver exclaimed, and got an excited squawk from a parrot for his hairstyle. Amy laughed loudly, entertained.

"Got an admirer Silver? Anyway, it's not _that_ bad. I don't _think_... why would they be here if they didn't _want _to be?" She reasoned. Just then, Silver let out a gasp. She turned to see what he was up to, and found him staring at a sign on the wall.

"Amy..." His voice was sternly concerned. They both looked at each other, a unanimous expression of dread shared between them. "What kind of sick place are we in here, Ames?" Silver swallowed, eyes staying focused and alert- clearly freaked out.

"Just ignore it, it- it's _probably _a typo." She swallowed. "It's not like _we _look like-Look _nobody_ is even here right now!" She rushed, moving past the sign that put a price of ownership on hedgehogs. "Hey, Silver... was your grandmother a cockatiel?" Amy questioned innocently from somewhere in the room. Silver stopped staring around himself and glared at her.

"How _dare_ you!"

"No, I never _meant_-"

"My grandmother was a _hedgehog_- how could I end up a _hedgehog_ with _cockatiels_ in my family?"

"Well..." Amy attempted to keep a straight face as she stepped back from the window she was looking in. "Would you mind explaining _this_, please?"

Silver's eyes went enormous as he leaned in, faced with a pair of cockatiels- one grey, one white. He held an intense gaze with them for a moment, then collapsed into laughter.

"Amy, you _jerk_!" He snorted, and the two of them were inconsolable until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey- can I help you guys with anything?" Came a casual voice, and Amy let out a surprised 'oof' when Silver shoved her behind him.

"Stay _back _Amy, let _me _handle him."

"_Her_, thanks." The shop-keep snapped, smirking to herself. "_Handle_ me? You causin' trouble? Not in _this_ store pal. I handle _you_." The woman warned, and Silver raised his eyebrows.

"Oh_ I_ see how it is. _You_ think you're about to get a couple free hedgehogs?! Well how about-"

"I _thought_ that was you!" She gasped, disposition switching from stand offish to relief and wonder. "I wasn't sure if maybe you were troublesome _kids_ in costume-"

"Kids in _costume_?! _What_?" Silver barked, preventing Amy from swooping around him to converse with the woman.

"You're Sonic and Amy, right? You're _heroes_! You guys come from another planet! Er... does that make you aliens?"

"_Whoa_, ok, _NO_, I'm _normal_, and the name's SILVER-"

"-I'm _really_ sorry about this." Amy finally succeeded in getting Silver out of the way with a fierce shove aside, raising a hand of greeting to the woman. "I _am _Amy, this is my friend _Silver_, he recently came back from the future of our home planet. We're _friends_ of Sonic-"

"Speak for _yourself_." Silver grumbled, arms folded moodily over the name mishap.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_...I got it all _wrong_." The woman flustered in embarrassment, causing Silver to drop the attitude and gain a bashful look.

"Uh, n-no problem, I guess it's _easy_ to mix us up _some_times..." He shot a jeering glance at Amy, who stuck her nose up. Upon glancing back at the woman, his defenses came right back to the forefront. Amy was shoved behind him once more, and he pointed accusingly into the woman's hands. "_HOLD_ UP-She's got something! It's _sharp_, don't let her _near_ you with it!" Silver ordered, and Amy resisted the urge to guffaw as she wrestled to face the woman again. "Listen _lady_, what kind of place is being ran here?! Hey _stay _back!" He warned as he dipped away from the woman's outstretched hands, her drawing closer to them with a confused smile. Amy, ignoring Silver's authority, moved around him and came face to face with the woman, peering curiously into her palms. "Amy, what're you _doing_? Get _back_, she could try to take you for _re-sale_!"

"Yeah..." Amy cackled, tossing a sarcastic look over her shoulder at the bristled hedgehog. "She _looks_ ready to pounce. Uh, _again_- sorry ma'am, he's really _not_ used to people yet I guess... anyway yeah, I'm Amy Rose." She avoided Silver's attempt to thwart their handshake, and offered one to the woman, who took it and shook politely.

"That's _fine_!" The woman laughed, hand extended to Amy as the other was curled around the 'sharp object.' She seemed quite unaffected by the strange behavior of them both. "I'll be honest, I've been wanting to meet your kind since I saw you on the TV! Imagine, anthropomorphic _animals_..." The woman's voice spoke with baited delight. "I'd be _fibbing_ if I didn't say I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

"I'm not just some _animal_." Silver grumbled, evidently embarrassed. "But I did kind of overreact. Sorry, I'm _kind_ of new here...I got here a couple days ago." Silver tittered, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it! I _thought _you folks might like to see this. I saw you looking at the _sign _earlier out back... I understand you're _hedgehogs _where you come from?"

"Yeah... you can't _tell_?" Silver frowned. "It says on your _sign_..." He looked at her wearily, then to Amy, who was wearing a similar expression. "You sell _hedgehogs_." Now the lady was smiling knowingly.

"Maybe you've never _met_ a hedgehog born on _earth_." She beamed. "Let me introduce you!" And with that, she held out what had been snuggled into her hand. Uncurling from a ball, nose curiously feeling out the air, was a tiny pygmy hedgehog. Both gazed upon it in wonder, gaping.

"Y-you're _kiddin_' me, right?" Silver blinked, getting in so close that the woman moved it back a bit, frightened for his nose. "_Whoa_, man, look at those _quills_!"

"That creature is a _hedgehog_ here?!" Amy giggled. "It's _sooooOooooOoo_ CUTE!" She pealed, watching it lift one paw in uncertainty at her high pitched voice. "Do they _speak_?"

"Yes! Well, and no. Not English, but they're very vocal, actually. Funny how you guys speak fluent English..."

"_Vocal_, huh? That's _Sonic_ alright. Do... do you care if I?" Silver held out his hand, and the white bellied hedgehog was placed into his palm. It looked up at him with interest, taking a few testing snuffs in the air before scanning him with weariness.

"They don't trust easy, but they make a good pet once you get 'em attached to you. Though they need _tons_ of space or they're uneasy- they need running wheels, or exercise." At that comment, Silver and Amy exchanged knowing looks before busting out in giggles.

"Sonic is more close to _these_ hedgehogs than the ones on _our_ planet!"

"Really? What does he dine on then? These eat bugs!" The woman exclaimed, recollecting the creature as it began to sniff and nibble testily on Silver's gloves.

"Charming...they're _cute_." Silver smirked, still looking curiosity at the little animals pointed face, and Amy looked disgusted.

"Why would they want to eat _that_?"

"Well, _these_ don't. I assumed Sonic was wild-"

"That's putting it lightly." Silver interjected saucily.

"So what do you give them? It's mouth is so tiny!" Amy exclaimed, peering down.

"They eat pellets. But nothin' dairy, makes 'em ill."

"No ice cream?! Poor things!" Amy exclaimed, and the woman seemed interested in this.

"You mean _you_ can eat dairy? _Weird_. Hedgehogs here are _totally_ lactose intolerant."

"Goodness _yes_, anything _you_ can eat. Sure, Sonic eats chili dogs _all_ the time, with cheese. It's his _favorite_! He's a hedgehog, too- but you _know_ that already. Sonic is famous _here_, too." Amy laughed with delight, and Silver rolled his eyes with a grin at the woman's wondrous gaze.

"A chili dog eating _hedgehog_?! Wow. I've heard it _all_!" The woman snickered, shaking her head as the hedgehog in her hand walked a circle in her hands.

"If that was the _minimum_ of interest in what that guy does...what else do they do, besides pass up ice cream?" Silver pepped up, going to put a finger on the creature, which was instantly swatted away by the woman.

"I _wouldn't_ if I were you." She warned, to the amusement of both speaking hogs. "They'll shed spines when they're upset or ill. Do _you_ guys shed spines? Uh..." The woman seemed wide eyed, a little self mortified. "If that's not _personal_, or..."

"Nah, nothing _personal_. You have to be pretty shaken up to shed some of ours, though. I did, a couple times. Took a burn to do it."

"Who on _earth_ would be burning _you_? Aren't you crowd _youngsters_?!" The woman reeled, expression dire as the other two seemed amused.

"Let me just start by saying, we're _far_ from normal." Amy assured with a giggle. "I was out on my _own_ before I turned 10."

"_Jeez_! Must be nice to get a house mortgage or a _lot_ _leased_ before Junior _High_."

Amy and Silver exchanged looks of complete blank, shrugging at each other.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's-" Suddenly, the woman looked down to find the small hedgehog in her hand folding into itself.

"He's going to _spindash_- _control_ him!!" Silver winced, preparing for the inevitable as the hedgehog curled into a spiky ball.

"Spindash? What are you _on_ about?! He's just going to _sleep_." The woman frowned, tucking the now curled animal in against her arm. Amy was now red in the face from laughing.

"Oh my _God_..." Silver murmured as he turned as red as her, not quite for the same reason.

"Silver stop, I can't _breathe_!"Amy moaned, and the woman jumped in.

"What's a spindash then?" She queried, and Amy managed to gain control of herself as she wiped her eyes, Silver still recovering from embarrassment.

"Ohh, _ah-_ an attack maneuver that hedgehogs do on _our_ planet, by curling into a ball and revving up." Amy said factually, and the woman seemed intrigued.

"Really?! Can you do one _now_, or can you only do it at home?"

"Sure, if you _want_ to see-"

"AMY _NO!!" _Silver snarled, snatching her up from a crouching position. "Do you wanna _wreck_ this place or somethin'? This isn't exactly a _battle_ field, we're in a _STORE_!"

"OH, you're right..." Amy flushed, turning to the alarmed looking woman apologetically. "Sorry, it's a little bit _powerful_, I might break something."

"Uh, that's fine, I'll pass." The woman tittered nervously, then quirked an eyebrow as Silver had his face pressed against a window. Amy turned round to see him with hands on hips.

"What _are_ these anyway? What's their infatuation with those wheels? They aren't getting _far_ in them." Silver pointed out a gang of hamsters, now growing active as the evening approached.

"Hamsters... they're _very_ active at night."

"Party addicts huh? Cool! So... what's with the pointless running?" Silver pointed, and the woman couldn't help but laugh at his oddness.

"Good question. They've _always_ ran in wheels to burn off energy. They just enjoy it I guess!" The shop-keep explained, and Silver let out a bark laugh while watching them.

"They're fighting for it... they're so _furry_, I think... I can't tell if it's hair or fat."

"Maybe they want to burn some off!_ I_ would." Amy joined him at the window, and the shop-keep merely shook her head, snorting.

"Those are teddy bear hamsters. They've just got a lot of fur. The wheels are fun for them."

"Fun? In wheels? That don't _move_? Wow..." Silver crouched to view, grinning. "_They've_ got it _easy_. Where do I sign up?"

"No kidding. And you're _not _for_ re-_sale_. We _own you_ now." _Amy smirked, taking his arm, which caused him to flush and stammer as he turned away bashfully.

"_W-_what's_ this _over_ here?"_ He got away, rubbing the back of his head.

"So... do you guys date and such on your planet, or-"

"Yeah!" Amy responded to the woman as Silver worked off his blush, going through products on a shelf. "We _do_ date on our planet, just like yours. _Exactly_ like yours, really... only we fight bad guys a lot, too."

"Seems like something you're good at, judging by what I see all the time on the news! That Dr. Eggman is a genius!" The woman seemed weary at Amy's glower. "B-but a _horrible_, evil man, for sure. So, which one are _you_ with then? Silver, or Sonic?" The random question caused a bright red streak along _Amy's_ cheeks, this time.

"P-pardon?"

"Aren't you seeing one of them? Is it him?" The woman said under her breath as she pointed at Silver discreetly, and Amy blinked a few times as she looked at him. "You two seem _close_..."

"W-we're _not_, I _mean_- I'm not actually technically _with_ either, though... me and _Sonic_..." Amy clasped her hands together blissfully, sighing. "We go _waaay_ back... we have _great_ chemistry."

"That's odd." The woman commented. "From what I heard all he cares about is running and catching Eggman."

"WELL _DON'T_ believe _everything_ you hear!" Amy said sharply, folding her arms.

"_That_ guy, though... _he_ seems interested in you. You guys get along _great_." The woman elbowed, giggling, causing Amy's mouth to open and close in futility. "See the way he blushed when you took his arm?" The lady winked, and Amy couldn't help but cover her hands with her mouth, giggling at the woman's observation.

"You know, it's _possible_..." Amy smiled. "I mean I _am_ pretty cute..." Silver re-approached the both of them holding a package, jeering smirk enormous as he was oblivious to the girls giggling.

"Bath wipes for _large_ animals such as rabbits, guinea pigs, ferrets, _hedgehogs_, and sugar gliders." Silver read aloud as he turned to Amy, who looked at him with an aura of entertainment. "Hmm... _sold_. Sonic will _appreciate_ these." Amy almost fell headlong into a rawhide display when she laughed this time, shrieking:

"You're not _really_ going to _give_ them to him, _are_ you?!" She snuffled as he exchanged his money for the item, now hanging in a bag by his side.

"_What_? You say he hates water. I'm doing Sonic a _favor_. Hey- wanna get some seed for the _flickies_- er..." Silver took a weary glance at the shop-keep, who frowned in confusion at the foreign name "I meant _birds_. That's what they're called _here_, right? Isn't that what we saw people doing at the park nearby?"

"Silver that's a _great_ idea!" Amy exclaimed, as the woman nodded knowingly.

"Here, this is our most popular product- wild bird seed, it's great for robins, there's plenty of them at Watercrest Park, which I'm certain is the one you're talking about a couple blocks from here." The lady smiled as Amy took the bag.

"_Wow_! You sure know your stuff... well, about the creatures on _this_ planet." Amy winked, paying for the seed. "I appreciate you taking the time to talk with us!"

"Yeah, it was _cool_ seein' a hedgehog from here- nothing like one from _home_, of course." Silver nodded, before turning to Amy again.

"Um- _w-wait_!" The woman sputtered, slightly flushing as the two headed for the exit. They both turned back with inquisitive glances, as the woman produced a digital camera shyly. "Do... do ya care if I take a shot with you guys?" Amy ran back with gusto, beaming at the idea. Silver followed with a small grin, posing with them as the flash temporarily blinded them. The woman checked the screen anxiously, grinning in satisfaction. "Wow, now they'll have no _choice_ but to believe me when I come in to work tomorrow! Thank you _so_ much!" She gushed, waving at them as they headed out.

"No _prob_!" Silver waved. "Thanks a lot, Sonic'll _appreciate_ this I bet." He jiggled the bag in his hand, causing laughter from the three. Amy turned to him with an anxious look in her eyes as they went for the door again, hopping from foot to foot. "Can we get ice cream on the way Silver, _pleeeaaase_?"

"Uh, _sure_! What'd ya have in mind Ames, it's on _me." _He winked, tossing a casual arm around her, but the shop-keep grinned in a muted amusement as the bell to the door dinged, announcing their leave.

"I think _your_ kind is a lot more like _mine_ than I _thought_." She snickered, watching as Silver flushed down at the pink hedgehog in his arm through the pet store window- guiding Amy down the road toward the park and disappearing.

—

_And that's a wrap folks! Jeez, lucky shop-keep huh? Let me know what you thought with a little r&r, and I'll catch y'all later. Thanks for reading! ;3_


End file.
